


I'm not Pharah way

by BuddydaBudder



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Pharmercy, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2018-12-22 06:20:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11961507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuddydaBudder/pseuds/BuddydaBudder
Summary: Fareeha goes downtown for a normal walk until she runs into a certain someone...





	1. Encountering

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic, I hope that it's not too bad. Please don't judge. Thanks!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fareeha goes on a walk and meets a blonde girl that is rather attractive...

 

    Fareeha looked in the mirror and sighed. It was the second year since she secretly left the military, making them think that she was KIA. She decided that she would take a walk downtown. Fareeha grabbed some clothes and her backpack and walked outside.

     She was walking, admiring the traffic. Cars were buzzing by, birds were chirping, it was a beautiful day outside. She wasn't paying attention to where she was going, so she kept walking, running into a blonde woman that had a cup of Starbucks Coffee in her hand, spilling it all over her.

   "I'm really sorry. Let me help you," Fareeha said.

   The woman looked up and smiled, saying, "Thanks, that would be really appreciated."

    Fareeha's cheeks grew a little red when she smiled at her. _Damn, she's attractive_. She thought.

    Fareeha said to the attractive blonde, "Hi, my name is Fareeha,what's yours..?"

    The blonde chuckled and replied, "My name is Angela, nice to meet you!"

    As Fareeha and Angela both were cleaning up the coffee, Fareeha said to Angela, "Let's go to Starbucks. I'll buy you a drink."

    Angela replied, "Maybe some other time. I'm late to work."

    Angela starts briskly walking away before Fareeha could ask for her number.

    Fareeha sighed and said to herself, "well, I guess that chance is lost."

    She started to walk again, and she kept on thinking about Angela. She came across the crosswalk and she didn't see the "DON'T WALK" sign, so she kept walking. She didn't notice the car that was coming at her.

_**BEEP!** _

    Fareeha then felt a huge pain to her side, then, everything went black.

* * *

   Angela finally arrived at the hospital. She's a world class doctor, so a lot of hospitals were begging her to join them. She chose this hospital in the city of Portland, Oregon.

    She just put her lab coat on when the nurse, Lena Oxton came in and said, "Oi, doc! Someone just came in that's badly injured!"

    Angela sighed, "which room, Lena?"

  Lena replied in her perky manner, "ER2!"

    Angela walked to ER2 briskly. When she got there, she recognized the face of the patient. "Fareeha..?" Angela said quietly.

 

* * *

    Fareeha woke up in the hospital bed, not knowing what happened. She felt woozy.

   "Uggg..." she groaned.

Angela was right next to her.

    "Good, you're awake," she said.

   "What happened..?" Fareeha asked, still dazed.

  "You were hit by a car," Angela responded.

   Fareeha regained full consciousness and realized that she was in a hospital bed and Angela was sitting right next to her. Her cheeks started turning a rosy red.

   "What is your full name..?" Angela asked.

     Fareeha replied, "Fareeha Amari is my full name. Why..?"

   "Your name is not in the system. I cannot find your info," Angela answered subtly. Fareeha nervously responded,

  "Um...Angela..? Can you keep a secret..?"

   Nobody has ever asked me that, Angela thought. 

   "Um...sure..?" She responded uneasily.  

    Fareeha gestured for Angela to get closer. Angela obliged, coming closer.

     Fareeha whispered into her ear, "I used to be in the military. I didn't like it there, so I snuck out. They think that I went out on a mission on my own and died. I was marked as KIA and they took my file out of the database."

     Angela's eyes widened as Fareeha was explaining to her about her story.

   Angela then put her lips close to Fareeha's ear, then whispered, "Don't worry, your secret is safe with me."

    Fareeha started to blush a little bit. She had something on her mind. Something that she had to get off.

    "Hey Angela..?"

    "Hmm..?"

     Fareeha took a deep breath and asked, "Do you wanna go out maybe..?"

     Angela was shocked. She didn't know what to say, she was being asked out by a strong, beautiful veteran. Angela stammered, "Um..y-yes...sounds delightful."

      Fareeha smiled and said, "Don't worry, we will have a blast."


	2. First date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angela and Fareeha go out on their first date, which goes swimmingly, until something happens...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this seems like it was too early, but I can't wait. I hope you're enjoying this!

> It was a few months after Fareeha got out of the hospital. She was excited to finally be able to go out to dinner with Angela, and they were going to a bar called Jim's Bar and Grill.
> 
> Fareeha was there early, like she usually was. She was starting to get worried that she wouldn't come when five minutes later, she saw Angela walking down to her. She was glad she came.
> 
> Angela walked up to Fareeha and asked, "Sorry, am I late..?"
> 
> Fareeha immediately said, "No, not at all. let's go in."
> 
> They went inside of Jim's and they got a table. It was a bit crowded, but that didn't ruin the fact that they were going to have a good first date. The waitress came up and asked what they wanted to order. Angela ordered a lamb salad. Fareeha didn't want to make a bad impression on Angela so she just said, "I'll take what she's having and a glass of Chardonnay please."
> 
> The waitress was foreign, so she didn't understand that she wanted a separate dish. She came back out a few minutes later and brought out one dish of the lamb salad. Fareeha and Angela both started to get a little rosy on the cheeks. They sheepishly thanked her and shyly started eating it. Fareeha was more into her wine than she was the salad. "So, do you like-"
> 
> Fareeha was interrupted by a bit of shouting from the bar. As the girls looked over, a man that seemed drunk threw a punch at another person that seemed drunk. "Let's get out of here..." Angela whispered to Fareeha.
> 
> They waved down the waitress and paid for the salad which they barely ate and the wine while leaving a tip. Fareeha drove Angela over to her house and got out to escort her to the doorstep. Then, a drunk douche comes up to them and looks at Angela, then smirks.
> 
> The douche grabs Angela's arm as she lets out a yelp of fright. "Fareeha, do something!" She exclaimed.
> 
> Fareeha without hesitation tackled the man and said intensely into the man's ear, "If you touch my girlfriend again, you're dead."
> 
> The douche begged for mercy. Angela told Fareeha that he's had his lesson, and Fareeha let go of him. Angela grabbed Fareeha, pulling her towards her house. She then pulled Fareeha into a hug. "Thank you..." she whispered into Fareeha's ear.
> 
> She then fumbled her keys, and unlocked the door, pulling Fareeha inside, and shut the door. As soon as it closed, she pulled Fareeha into a passionate kiss, pinning her against the wall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things get spicy next chapter, skip it or don't read it if you don't want to read it.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm planning on making this a continual series, so be patient for the next one please!


End file.
